


Theon x Marysuis

by LordessC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (But this should be the real GoT plot to be honest), (Of course my father isn't a bad dad -just not proud of me), (Still unrelated), (The three are unrelated), (The two are unrelated), (Unrelated again... There sure are a lot of bad dads in GoT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And of course his amazing life-partner, Beautiful, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death but in another way, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Ramsay Bolton, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Love, Nothing but Theon, Please don't love me, Ramsay is a no-good snake, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, The fact I wrote this story made Balon Greyjoy proud of me, The fact I wrote this story made Roose Bolton proud of me, The fact I wrote this story made Stannis Lannister proud of me, The fact I wrote this story made Tywin Lannister proud of me, The fact I wrote this story made my dad proud of me, Theon Theon, Theon Theon Theon, Theon is the best, Theon-centric, Very Theon-centric, Wedding, my best work, perfection, theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordessC/pseuds/LordessC
Summary: A political and philosophical essay about the meaning of life, the value of forgiveness, and the refinement of love.“Truly the greatest short story we came across in a while, perhaps in our lives. The author, however young, understood how to capture the wonderful complexity of human minds perfectly —and how to enrapture our hearts, through the oh-so unforgettable and touching main character, Marysuis.” —The Times“With no doubt the most underrated storywriter of our generation, perhaps of all times. As for this work, it is quite possibly her greatest. Only one thing to do: read it.” —The Guardian“This. This is just. Mankind’s ultimate accomplishment. This is perhaps why humanity was created. I can’t even. Just. Aaaah!!!” —The New York Times“We just found the best work of the millennium, perhaps of the (Rh/Th)eon. All writers can just put their pen, quill or keyboard down, go outside and get a life. But first, they have to read this, the story which outsmarted them all.” —The Observer





	Theon x Marysuis

It was at some point during season for. Ramsey was in the middle of training Leek.

“Bent the knee” he says.

“But Master now pleas” Reek answers

“Bend the knee or I flay u”

“Okay okay” he says and gets on his knees.

“Haha but you didn’t obeyed me more soon though I’ll punish you any way”

“Nuuuh” he cries, and Ramsey starts kicking him with his boot. But then suddenly they hear some winds flapping, and Ramsey turn around and he look a huge purple and golden dragon, so beautifool he has never looked a dragon that pretty, and then suddenly they hear a voice, and it’s even prettier and just adorbs their almost melting just from hearing it its so pretty like an angel

“Ramsey, stop your wrong doings now!” she says.

Then the dragon came closer from the castle and landed on it and a girl jumped from her back, and she was extremely petty, even beautifuller than her voice she kind of looked like Dany but with a pink streak in the middle of her blond hair, prettier and with bigger breast and also a sweeter asses. Ramsey’s jaw dropped and her just looked at her, to surprise to move. Reek also was the same way. And then suddenly she walked to Reek and took his hand and his eyes sparkled, and suddenly he felt ashamed for being so stinky because he couldn’t take a shower in a wild. But then he was surpsied because she didn’t back away or said something mean, and instead she smiled.

“Hi, Theon.” She said in a kind way.

“You know my name?” He asked, gaping surprisedly.

“Of course. I have looked you since a long time. I used to live at Winterfail, as a maid. I was dying my hair black to hide my identity.”

“Oh, yes, I recognize you! We were playing two gay the er, right???”

“Yes!”

“And you… You were my first kiss…”

She blush.

“Yes. But then you started to dating other girls and I was though sad, you broked my heat…”

“What? But no, I was only sleeping with them because I was tying to forget you after you left, I was though sad but I couldn’t forget you, all the while I was Kennebunkport surprising them I always thought about you! I cried everynight after your leave!”

“Of, if only I had knew… Maybe I could have bringed you with me! Oh, oh…”

They cryeyeyey together. But then suddenly she gets out a small bottle of her pocket, and gives it to him.

“But Annie Way, I’m on a mission and it’s a long story, but when I heard about what was happening to you I had to come and save you, now take this because it’s dangerous to go alone, it is a magic cure I got from a sand witch and it will make your members and finger grow back.”

He cried from joy, but also from sadness because she was going to left him again and never become bacK.

“But what’s the point of it if afterwardens, you’ll just leave again and never come backk?”

“I won’t live you! If your okay with it I’ll brought you along with me!”

“Yeah I so want it! But why are you leaving, really truly definitely actually?”

“Oh I just going to defeat the Night King. There is a prophecy saying I will but… Now that I think about it, it also said my true love would also do it too with me! It has to be about you because you are my true love also too!”

“Yeah! Oh I love u so much!” He said as he drinks the bottle. And then suddenly, his body glowed in a bright sparkly glittery rainbowy light, and he felt his body parts grew back

“But wait!” Ramsey says. “I love you, two!” He says, and then suddenly jumps on her, he trys tokiss her. “I love you so much I don’t even want to rape you, I want to make sweet love to you and to marry you and to give you flowers and we’ll have children pretty like us!”

She laughs, and kicks him in the dick.

“Pretty like us ? Your so ugly ! I’ve never seen someone ugly like you, besides you’ve hurted my bae soap repair to pay!”

He cried, then suddenly her dragon spat on him then burnt him in an epic way.

“Wow.” Theon said.

“I know, right! Her name is Hermione and she’s my bff ! I called many (I forget what their cold but the creatures threatening the Seven Kingdoms ruled by the nigh King) with her! We’ll be able to have splendid sex together, the three of us!”  
“Yeah, that’s so cool… But wait, how can you have a dragon?!”

“Well actually, it’s the same reason why I hide my identity: I am the only real hair of the Seven Kingdom’s throne, Marysuys Targaryen, the daughter of Rhahehghahl Egg-on Targaryen and Lyannnna Tony Stark ! R + L = M !”

“Wait, but that’s so… Unrealistic. Ridiculous, even. Are you sure you aren’t a Mary-Sue?”

“Wut? Of course no!”

“Oh, okay then.” They smile. Then, suddenly, Marysues noticed something.

“My, my, it looks like this magic works well…” She said, looking at Theon’s hard member, hard as a rock just from seeing her. He blusheth.

“Well, that’s, I’m… I just love you so much!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I get it. I mean, I don't get it since I’m so useless and your so much better than me I only saved the world thrice today I don’t deserve to live, but I still get it. I don't know why, but the plot has to go on.”

She then took his hand and led him inside his childhood room (no, we’re not talking about her pussy), where they had kissed many times before. She then undressed, and undressed him, and she impaled herself on it as though it was a sharp stake and she wanted to die because she actually want to dice but not before accomplishying her destittyny.

“Oh, Theon…” She said with her eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. He started rocking into her, she was wet and hot like a true dragon’s daughter.

“Aah, thou feel so good!” He said, moaning two. He then started pushing into her harder, rocking her word and her hips, and they were both breating heavily. “Ah, baby I’m gonna come! Can I do it insight?!”

“Yes, do it insight! Oh ! Yeah, right there, babe I’m coming to! together!”

“Yes!” And then they both come. Then suddenly they cleaned themselves up and then they went too the North to defeat the night King. And then they did, and they became King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and they got married. And they loved each other forever.

THE PERFECT END

**Author's Note:**

> (If you believed I was serious for more than one second, you scare me more than Ramsay does. But, more seriously, I challenge you to find a best second opening sentence of any story better than “Ramsey was in the middle of training Leek”. None exists. I BESTED EVERYONE. Bend the knee before your flooding Queen. ... I have issues.)


End file.
